Dismal Anal-ology
by Kanjojojooo
Summary: Mike is tired of working as a businessman for Monsters Inc., after he got fired from being Sulley's assistant. He falls into a deep depression, that is... until an old friend comes to help. [CONTAINS DETAILED LEMON]
1. Chapter 1: Endless Night

Mike sits on his office chair, waiting for the day to be over already. Working in the big business of the Monster's Inc. was hard work; especially doing all of that paperwork, it was just so much for a little one-eyed monster, he could barely get through the days. Not to mention with all the stress piling up, and there was no way or method for him to release it. So instead of finding ways, he just suffered and trucked through the long days of looking at a computer screen and typing. He WOULD have been the assistant for Sulley, but ever since he got fired after the "failed comedy" incidence, he never went back; or was ever able or welcomed to come back. He still however, kept in contact with Sulley, but lately it's been distant. The only one who kept talking between them was Mike himself. And thinking about it made him feel pain in his heart.

"WORKS OVER, EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!" The announcer on the intercom screamed. Bells rang, and all the other monsters swiftly got off their computers and left. Though, Mike stayed. He didn't want to move anymore, and his paperwork wasn't even half done. He didn't know why it wasn't finished by now, things just got... slow.

Several hours passed, and it was nearing midnight; Mike was still working away, typing every word, all the sentences, doing calculations. All the works of a businessman. He presses the enter button hard and leans back in his office chair, starring at the ceiling. _What am I doing with my life?_ Mike thinks to himself, feeling all the stress and emotions come crashing down on him like a tidal wave in the tropics. He leans in once again at his desk and covers his tiny hands over his big eye and sobs silently to himself; letting the big drops of tears leak onto the surface of the desk and drip on the floor. _I'm tired of doing this everyday, I'm tired of filing paperwork that just amounts to nothing in the end. I'm just a big-eyed, useless mess. Not even my boss likes me, and Sulley... Oh Sulley. If only you talked to me again, then maybe I can see where I went wrong. I didn't want this... I didn't want any of this._ Mike lets out a big sob and the emotions just sweep him off his feet. His heart, filled with pain and felt like 10 pounds, was beating fast. He couldn't stop crying, he just couldn't... until he heard a voice in the distance. in his chair, listening for the quiet voice. "Mike!" Again, he hears it and wipes away the leftover tears on his face. Who could be calling for him? And at this hour of the night as well? He was confused, but he just had no energy left to care anymore. _Probably the janitor... There's one named Mike as well. No one would want to call for someone like me... no one._ Feeling more depressed, he decides to just hid under the desk, curled up in a fetal position. The tears once again start dribbling down his small green face. He never felt so heavy in his life before... He never felt like, not existing. Never in his life as he felt such strong feelings towards the urge of ending his miserable businessman life.

"Mike?" He heard the voice coming from in the room, and Mike Froze. The deep tone, the raspiness of the voice... It was Sulley. He quickly wipes away his tears from his eye and swiftly hides in the darkness under his desk. He didn't want Sulley to see him like this. He didn't want him to know that he was crying for hours on end because he missed him and his old life. The giant monster's feet became visible, and Mike silently gulped in anxiety. _Oh, please don't find me. Please don't find me..._ Mike talked in his head. He can feel his eye getting heavy from all that crying but he had to stay awake, he just had to.

Sulley Looked around the Office to see no one around. His dear old friend, wasn't there. Sighing a sad sigh, he turns around and heads out the door. He thought maybe a surprise visit would have made Mike happy, but he wasn't there in the first place. So there was no point in even being there.

"Well, I guess he's just not here... Oh well." Sulley remarked and closed the door behind him, and walked down the hall. Mike got up from under the desk and let out a huge sigh of relief. He sat down again at his office chair, and continued working on his paperwork. Trying to push aside the event that just happened, and ignore his feelings. Because you shouldn't have feelings when at work... or if you're a failure of a friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Lose Some, you Gain Some

Later the next day, Mike walks into the work later than usual. He spent the whole night finishing the paperwork and only finished around 4am. Sluggishly, he sits back down at his dismal looking desk, only to find everything was different on his desk. Or so he thought was his desk.

"Hey! Get out of my desk you abomination!" A lady screeches at him and shoves him out of the chair.

"Oh I-I'm terribly sorry! It's just that, that desk used to-"

"MIKE! IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" His boss's voice thunders throughout the office room, and everyone stares down Mike with eyes of judgmental nature. Sweat trickles down the small monster's face and he quickly heads for his boss's office. He always felt so intimidated by him, and never like him in the first place, but with working at the office, you began to tolerate him after a while, and get used to his strong presence. Mike walks into the office and closes the door behind him. He remains standing in front of the door, feeling more comfortable being at a distance with his boss.

"Sit down Mike... we have something to discuss." His boss quietly says. Mike gulps at the calm vibe that he got from his boss and swiftly sits down on the plush leather chair in front of his boss's desk. It felt comfy to Mike, and he felt his whole body tense up, but relax at the same time.

"Before you begin explaining, I just want to sa-" Mike stops when his boss's hand raises into he air.

"I know what you are going to say. And I m very grateful that you stayed up all night to work on paperwork, but you can't just do that all the time Mike." Mike's heart sank when his boss mentions his late night workings. "We understand that you are very depressed from your last job loss, but we all agree that... That this isn't going to be a god example for the company. Especially when you're usually late with getting the paperwork done." There was a long silence. Mike didn't know what to say at this point; he was losing his job, and he was going to end up on the streets soon, because this was his only source of income to pay the bills.

"But boss... This is my only job. This is the only way for me to survive, is to work here. I promise to not be later on the paperwork again. Granted I've uh... said that throughout the years of being here heh heh... But still! Please please let me keep this job! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!" Mike was crawling on the ground to his boss's feet, pleading for his job, which was on thin ice already as is. His boss sighs heavily and shakes his head. Mike's heart sinks further in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I can't have this kind of example in the office's. I've already said that with you... And your desk has already been taken by someone else... we cant fit anymore in the office. I'm terribly sorry, and I understand how much this job means to you but we just can't have... someone like you working with us. Your things are in the corner Mr. Wazowski. It was a pleasure working with you while it lasted..." His now, former boss turns around and faces the big window that was behind his desk. Mike gets up from the floor and saunters over to his pile of belongings. He can feel a lump in his throat, and his stomach turning into knots; but now was not the time to let out his emotions. He picks up his stuff and turns around to see his former boss still starring out the window. He sighs quietly and exits the room, and continues walking through the halls, leaving everyone to themselves whispering about how he lost his job, and what a "pathetic employee" he was. The words echoed throughout Mike's head and he started to walk faster, trying to escape from the offices that he used to roam through. He eventually found himself outside in the sun.

 _Why of all days does it have to be sunny?_ Mike thought grumpily to himself. He sulks and walks on over to his car, when he noticed a ticket on it. He grits his teeth, trying to hold back the anger, and unlocks his car. He throws his stuff in the back violently, and slams the door shut; making a loud bang for everyone to notice. Grumbling to himself, he walks to the front and grabs the ticket and reads it.

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS!?" Mike Screams in horror at the bill in his tiny monster hands. The ticket master come up to him from behind and startles Mike with his booming voice.

"You got a problem with that little man? You either pay it before the due date, or you get thrown in jail pally, your choice. OR I got a better idea! How 'bout you pay me now?" The guy corners mike onto the hood of his car and he laughs nervously.

"I-I don't have any money on me pal. I'd love to pay but I just don't have the cash you know... Can't you cut a monster a beak here? I just lost my job and-"

"Don't worry I'll pay for it." He hears a familiar voice again, but he couldn't recognize it out of panic. The ticket master turns around and Mike leans to the left to see Sulley handing the guy 150$ in cash. Mike started to get nervous, and his heart was thumping widly in his chest. After the Asshole ticket master left, Sulley Approached Mike and both of them just stood there in silence for a while... until Sulley spoke.

"Long time no see Mike..."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting together

Mike stares at Sulley, wondering what to even say at this point. He tried to avoid him last night, and now he's right in his face. Should he express his feelings towards him? Or should he tell him how he felt when he stopped replying to his messages. Mike's brain was overthinking at 150 miles per hour, and Sulley could tell by the look on his face that Mike was not in a good mood today; but it was his friend. He had to help him out some how... He still cared about him dearly.

"Mike, is everything okay?" Sulley then asks after a long moment of watching him sweating and standing there. Mike shook himself out of his trance and looked up at his old pal.

"Oh uh, yeah! Everything is fine, don't worry about it! I'm as happy as a daisy on a Sunday morning! hehehe..." his nervous laugh somewhat gave it away to Sulley that something was obviously wrong, but he never questioned the action.

"Well, alright then. Uh... hey. Do you want to come by to my place later on tonight? I have something for you that's very... important." Sulley starts to get nervous and fidgety, and Mike seems to notice, but like Sulley, he doesn't question it and ponders to himself whether he should go over there or not. _Should I go to Sulley's? I haven't seen him or been with him for so long... I mean, I don't have work anymore, so I'd just be making excuses for myself. Eh, shouldn't hurt to go over there. What the hell._

"Yeah sure. I'll hang with you. I have nothing else better to do with my time anyways." Mike put on a big smile to hide his nervousness. He still felt his heart thumping and pounding rapidly, but he didn't want his friend to notice him being anxious.

"Alright! You can bring yourself over at anytime today if you like. I'll just be back at home relaxing on my day off." Sulley smiles and walks off in the opposite direction in which Mike was facing. He blinks his eye a few times before cracking a huge smile on his face. He was finally hanging out with his best buddy that he's ever had; his past co-worker. Excitement ran through his blood, and he hops in his car and head for his home to freshen up.

His home was small, but to Mike it was roomy enough for him to live in and be comfortable. Immediately, Mike heads for the shower, cleaning himself from horn to toe; making sure that he was feeling fresh and smelling extra horrid for Sulley. Then he stopped washing and stood there in the shower. What if he tried seducing Sulley? Would he take it, or would he be weirder out and kick him out? For a good 10 minutes he just stood there in a trance, wondering if he should try to come out with his feelings for Sulley, or should he just stay hidden, never telling him and just be in a hazy secret for the rest of his life. Mike shakes himself out of it and decides to just tell him. "This day couldn't get any worse anyways" he mumbled when he made the decision. He gets out of the shower and dries himself off; spraying on the "Wet Dog" Oodorant. His retainer in place, contact in his eye, and his horns nicely polished and sharpened, he was ready to tackle this "Hangout". Or will it turn into a sensual date?


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicating Exposure

The city roads at night time were always the prettiest, and the views of nightlife always intrigued Mike, ever since he was in University. He remembered the nights where there were crazy parties, and spending time with Sulley. Even after University, Mike and Sulley always spent some time doing nightly walks around the city; going to bars and restaurants. Of course, they did it more often when Celia broke up with Mike, which left him devastated. But that's when he grew an attraction to Sulley. He never thought that he would be attracted to a guy; let alone his BEST FRIEND. The sudden feelings always took Mike by surprise, but he never complained about it. Not even once.

Mike arrived at Sulley's house. It was pretty big for someone who worked at the factory in the scaring department; but then again, Sulley at this point is now the top Scarer, so he deserves the best of the best. Approaching the door, he presses the doorbell, an not a few seconds later, Sulley swings open the door and hugs his buddy tightly. While in the very tight embrace, Mike could smell a hint of alcohol. Was Sulley just lazing around and drinking, waiting for him to come over? Strange... Mike hugs back lightly, but then pushes off the hug.

"Calm it big buddy, you don't want to crush me do ya?" Mike smugly smiles, and Sulley roars in laughter.

"Now that's the Mike I've always known and loved! Come on in!" And Sulley turns around and waddles slightly inside. Mike blushes a dark green at what his friend said and closes the door behind him as he walked in the large house. It was significantly larger than what Mike was used to. Even the office wasn't as big as ONE room in the entire house. Or, at least what Mike assumed anyways.

Sulley drunkenly takes Mike on a tour of his house, showing him all the rooms. Mike was then curious on why Sulley was avoiding one room though. It pondered in his mind, and he then figured out that it was his bedroom that he was avoiding.

"Hey Sulley? Whats your bedroom like?" Mike abruptly asks Sulley. Sulley turns around swiftly, face flushed a dark blue.

"Uh... AHEM! How about a few drinks Mike? Like old times!" Obviously Sulley was avoiding the question, and Mike just shook his head.

"Alright pal. But you're showing me that room afterwards!" Mike pointed his finger at Sulley's face and they both had a little chuckle.

A few drinks later, both of them were pretty wasted out, and laying on the floor; starring at he ceiling and talking about their lives. Mike felt so out of orbit. His head was spinning to the point where he sometimes saw multiple copies of the ceiling fan. He didn't mind, but it was an old feeling of drinking that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Ever since near the end of University, when the house team Oozemakappa decided to experiment with alcohol, and a few times after work at Monsters Inc. Sulley on the other hand, drank every night after work. Being the top scarer was a lot of stress, and his assistant wasn't as good as he thought he was at first, and lost his quality in his work after a few years. Though he still worked as a scarer. It was his job, and the only job that he was good at.

"You know pal... I have a confession to make." Mike felt his face getting hotter and hotter by the second after spewing out those words. Sulley rolled over and looked at Mike in the eye.

"Spit it out Mike, what is it?"

"I... uh... I like you Sulley." Mike stutters and continues staring at the ceiling, completely avoiding eye contact. Sulley chuckles and lays on his back once again.

"Well of course. I already know that you like me Mike. We're pals remember!"

"No... no no no no, Sulley it's not like that."

"What do you mean?

"I LIKE like you Sulley... I love you..." Everything stops; as if time itself froze in place. Even the ceiling fan stopped spinning, and everything fell into a long silence. Mike didn't bother looking over at Sulley, but Sulley was just as madly blushing as Mike was. Though, Mike did what he thought about in the shower earlier that day; he confessed his feelings. Of course when he was drunk, but the deed was done regardless, and he had to face the music either now or never. Though with Sulley on the other hand, hoard of thoughts rushed throughout his head. Why does Mike like him? Is he being serious or is it just the alcohol talking? Then again... Sulley had the same feelings for Mike. He wanted to bring him to his house to do the confessing, but it seems like Mike already did the work for him, which was in no doubt, kind of nice for a change. It gave Sulley a breath of fresh air; he was very glad and relieved that his friend felt about him the same way he did with him. Although, Sulley quickly realized he left Mike in a silence for a long time, which made things a little worse than it already was.

"By that long silence, I can see that you don't feel the same way about me... which is perfectly fine mind you. I just..." Mike's hands sloppily fall onto his face, immediately coming back to Earth and regretting every word he spoke to Sulley. "Yeah, this was stupid. So very stupid, WHY DID I JUST CONFESS TO YOU?" Mike was going into a panic, and everything was going a bit to fast for Sulley's intoxicated mind to understand and grasp everything. Everything was in slow motion for him, and he didn't know how to respond or even react for that matter. Mike got up from where he laid on the floor, leaving the glass of wine that he half drank. Still very wobbly from the alcohol, he slowly turns around to Sulley, tearing up. "I'm nothing but a mistake Sulley. You don't deserve me, and you know that. That's why you laid there and said absolutely nothing to me. You don't love me... You don't even like me. That's WHY you never replied to any of my messages anymore. That's why you never called me back, or hung out with me until now. You HATE me... But I don't blame you pal... everyone does. It's why I got fired from my job, why my co-workers didn't enjoy my company or anything... no one wants me around... Not even my best friend." Mike starts to leak tears from his eye, and instead of leaving through the front door, he walks down the hall. Suddenly, everything that Mike said hit Sulley like a ton of bricks, and he realized what a mistake he made by not saying a thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Admiration

[WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT! THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY DEPRESSING FILLER SO PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT ONE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS STUFF. THANK YOU 3 ]

After Mike left down the hall, Sulley immediately gets up from where he laid as well, only to just fall over and land right on his rear end. But that didn't stop him from going after his love. His true love, whom he hurt so badly at that very moment. With panic stabbing his heart, he get up again and runs down the hall to see no Mike in sight. More panic. He then runs down the hall, shouting his name over and over again, and then finds the bathroom door closed. From the bottom of the door, he can visibly see that the light was on in there, and he knew Mike was in there, but he didn't why or what he was even doing in there in the first place; why he went to the bathroom, instead of just leaving the place in the first place. Sulley banged on the door lightly, hoping for a quick response. Nothing.

"Mike? I know you're in there... Please say at least something to me." Sulley placed his head against the door to see if he could hear if he was in there. Nothing again. Sulley sighed and leaned his back against the door, sliding down onto the cold hardwood floor.

Mike was meanwhile sitting on the bathroom floor, quietly sobbing to himself. Hearing that Sulley was actually worried about him sort of relieved his pain, but he couldn't help but get those intense feelings again like the other night at his former job. The longing to just end all the pain and anxiety; to be free from this heartache and pain that he constantly wne through, knowing that everyone loathed his presence and hated him. Knowing that no one in this world would ever love him again, and that he would end up being homeless and alone by himself in the big monster world. Mike couldn't take the stress of living. Each day was a constant struggle to survive, and he was at his wits end. He wanted out, and the tears and constant self-loathing wasn't good enough for him anymore. _Why do I do this to myself? No one could possible love me. I keep forgetting that and every time I confess to someone, they end up hating me in the end. What's even the point in going on, when all I do is fuck up all the time? I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to have a life anymore, I need to be free..._ Mike's thoughts were at a constant depressed imagination of suicide, and he just wanted to find something to end himself quick. He looked around with he water-filled eye, looking for something sharp to do the job. But then, a voice came through the door once again.

"Mike... I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'm sorry if I just laid there and just not respond back to you. I should have said something... I should have made you validated." Sulley spoke through the door, trying to hold back the swelling tears forming in his eyes.

"Well it's too late Sulley! It's too late to do anything anymore... Nothing maters anymore, don't you see that? You don't care about me at all! You IGNORED ME for months on end Sulley! How are you going to explain THAT to me?!" Mike's tears start falling more at a rapid pace, and his heart quickens simultaneously. Sulley didn't know what to say; the comeback was just such a hard-blow to his heartstrings... He did stop talking to him, and with no word. Sulley didn't know why he stopped, it just happened that way. "I'm... done." Mike mumbles.

"W-What was that?" Sulley asked.

"I'M DONE! DON'T YOU EVER HEAR ME OR LISTEN TO ME?! I'M DONE SULLEY!" A silence falls in both of the rooms they sat in. "I don't want to be around anymore if no one loves me... If no one wants to be with me, then what's even the point? Not even co-workers like me, or even my own mother! I deserve nothing... Absolutely nothing." Mike sobs more and finally finds a razor, with a few blue hairs on it. Just as Mike lifts it to his face, Sulley crashes in and stops him in the nick of time. Sulley throws the razor directly in the trash and looks at Mike in the eye, which was clearly tearing up and swelling from so much crying over the past few days. Sulley's heart sank when he saw him... He didn't know what to do or say at the time, and all he wanted to do was just hold him; to hold his crush one more time.

"Mike, I DO love you. I love you more than being just the, "Top Scarer" at work. I care a lot about you... The only reason why I stopped replying was that... I didn't know what I had, until I almost lost it..." Sulley stopped and slumped down on the floor. Mike stared at him in awe at what he said, he didn't realize that Sulley still loved him and cared about him. Mike walked slowly towards Sulley and placed his small hands on his slumped down shoulders. Sulley looks up at Mike, both their eyes watering. Both of them stared at each other for a long while, and then... something miraculous happens. Mike leans in a little closer to Sulley's face, and abruptly, Sulley makes the move and kisses Mike on the lips; holding that action for a while. All they could feel at that moment, was pure bliss, and comfort.


	6. Chapter 6: In Between the Steam

Their lips separate, both of them staring at each other, wondering what the hell happened to lead them up to kissing. Although, both of them thought in their heads about them kissing, and it didn't bother them one bit. Sulley smirks at Mike and leans in again, planting another kiss on the green one's lips. Tender, but more intense than the last, Mike couldn't ever recall having such a blissful kiss ever in his life. With all the months and years of dating Celia, he never had kisses from her that were so... how would he put it... Heavenly. They break apart, their breathing more heavy and thick.

"So... how's about you show me that bedroom of yours." Mike winked his eye, and Sulley chuckled drunkenly.

"Alright, fine. Let's head on over to my chambers." Sulley helped Mike up, but pulled him close to whisper in his ear, "But I wanna be on top first for a while, you hear?" Mike blushed a deep forest green, and pulled away from Sulley to stare in his eyes. All he could see reflecting off of them was pure lust and sexual desire, and he couldnt help but feel himself starting to get hard. He had t keep it under control though. He had to make it to he bedroom first before his dick gets rock solid. Mike scurries off, and Sulley quickly gains on him and takes the lead, showing him the way to his bathroom. They got to the door, and Sulley quickly stopped to turn around and face Mike.

"Whats the big idea stopping so fast like that? Lets go in already!" Mike said impatiently; barely keeping control of his sexual hunger. Sulley sighed and pinched the bridge of his snout.

"I... I'm kind of embarrassed about certain things in my room..." Sulley started to blush a deep purple/blue colour, and Mike chuckled loudly.

"Aw, come on you big lug! I'm sure its nothing THAT embarrassing in there!" Mike pushes Sulley out of the way and opens the door wide to see a whole wall dedicated to pictures of Mike. All the way from when they were in University, to the last few weeks of working with Sulley. Mike's mouth dropped wide open, face covered in deep green blush. He couldn't believe what he saw with his own eye.

"I-I can take these all down if it makes you feel weird Mike..."  
"No no no... I'm just..." Mike turns around, water welling up in his eye, "did you really keep all of these photos of me... of us?" Sulley nodded and Mike turned around again to stare at the wall. Moving closer and closer to it with each step. He stops, and Sulley walks up behind him, turning him around to have him look up to him.

"Mike, there was never a moment where I stopped loving you... I just wish you never had to leave the job. I... struggled without you. I was lost without you. But now that you're here..." Sulley picked Mike up and sensually pinned him to the bed, "I have you all to myself, and for as long as I want you here." His voice went into a growl and he crashed his lips into Mike's once again, sliding his tongue in for a hot sensual kiss. Shivers went throughout Mike's body, and he grabbed the soft fur of Sulley's for grip from the powerful kiss. Sulley stops the kiss for air and dives right back in. They do this for what felt like hours, but was only for a few minutes, until Sulley moved his tongue from inside of the green one's mouth to around his lips, licking ever so slowly so that he could savour every moment. Mike shuddered and he closed his eye and moaned quietly. Sulley moved over to the side of his face and nibbled lightly. Mike squirmed under the tight grip of Sulley, but all the blue one did was chuckle deeply.

"You think you can handle this?" Sulley winked at him and Mike frowned, face madly blushing like crazy. He nodded and Sulley quickly dived onto Mike's hard cock, making his partner grip the sheets of the bed so hard, they could rip.  
"Ahh! Nnngh!" Mike groaned at the feeling of Sulley's tongue pressing up against his shaft. Sulley moaned loudly while sucking Mike off, creating a vibration sensation that sent Mike to the moon and back. He could already feel himself coming close, but he didn't want to cum so soon. Sulley continued to suck, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue and letting it slip down his throat. He savoured Mike's taste. He tasted a bit salty, but there was a sweet aftertaste that kept him bobbing his head up and down his cock for more.  
"Sulley... I don't know if I can last much longer!" Mike whimpered and Sulley shot up from and crawled right over top of his body, exposing his hard cock right in front of Mike's face. "Suck it." Sulley commanded sternly, and Mike obliged. He slowly grasps his partner's shaft and starts taking in the head, swirling his tongue around and lightly tracing the head on occasion, making Sulley squirm and shudder with excitement and pleasure. Mike pulls out for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath before plunging his mouth half-way down the shaft. Sulley gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool from the sudden motion and lightly panted. He never had such a good blowjob ever in his life, and he's finally getting his head licked and sucked from the monster he loves. Mike finished, pulling out the dick and licking up the long stream of saliva and pre-cum. Sulley smirked and kissed Mike on the lips once more, letting them taste each other.

"Well, I guess we have to fix that, don't we?" Sulley pushed Mike back further on the bed, his dick lustfully stared at him.

"Are you ready Mike?" Sulley calmly asks while flipping him over on to his hands and knees on the, now steaming hot sheets of the bed. Mike's eye widened and suddenly realized what was about to happen; what they were about to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Lustful Night

Mike took a moment to ponder what was going to happen. Sulley, staring at him worriedly, however Mike never noticed; he was too busy overthinking the situation, that he felt as if time itself just, stopped.

' _Oh, what am I going to do! Should I do it, or not?'_ Mike asked himself. His eye was moving rapily around Sulley's figure, drawing a blank on what to even resond to him with. _'Am I ready yet? Well... of course I am, this is Sulley Im talking about. Im going to be fucking the one I truley love... but will I be good enough? Ohhh... I don't know. Im so small compared to him, he might shatter me... Maybe it's a risk I just have to take. Yeah. I'll do it!'_ Mike looked back at Sulley in the eyes, and smirked.

"Sulley, Im ready for this. Hit me with your best shot." Sulley raised an eyebrow and smirked back at his green partner, bellowing a soft rough giggle from his lips before flipping Mike over onto his hands and knees, pressing the head of his cock against Mikes tight hole. Mike winced slightly at the feeling of Sulley's head there. He never tried anal ever in his life, and the one time he was curious, it ended up with him pussy-footing out of it. Sulley started to make tiny thrusting motions; knowing that this was Mike's first time doing something like this, he didn't want to harm him. After several thrusts Sulley managed to get in a little deeper, and Mike moaned into the sheets of the bed. Minutes went by, and Sulley was practically all the way inside of him. Mike panted, finally feeling Sulley's full legnth just sitting inside of him. It felt good, and he had a full feeling against his stomach. At least, it felt good only for a moment. Sulley threw back his pelvis, quickly taking his cock completely out of Mike's hole, and shoving it in hard and firm, hitting Mike's Prostate.

"AH! Nnnghh, S-Sulley!" Mike yelled, and Sulley only replied with a raspy chuckle. Sulley repeated the hard thrusts, and Mike rolled his eye to the back of his head from sheer pleasure. It all felt too good to be true, the pre-cum drizzling inside him, the fact that he was already ready to cum mouthfuls of semen. He wanted to cum so bad, but he had to hold back. He wanted to savour every delicious moment he had with his partner and his cock in side of him.

Sulley had been thrusting for what he thought had been hours, but it was only several minutes, and he finally felt like he was going to burst a nut inside of Mike. He slowed his pace and leaned in behind the small monster, kissing the side of his face and asking soothingly, "Are you ready to cum for me?" When Sulley said those 7 words, chills shivered up and down Mike's spine continuously, and he felt his rock-solid cock throb tremendously. Mike nodded in reply, and with that answer, Sulley grunted and thrusted inside of him as hard and sloppily as he could, slapping Mike's ass with his pelvis. Mike groaned and moaned loudly, as did Sulley as well, and they could both feel the cum rising to the tip of their cocks.

"Mmm, M-Mike... I... I'm gonna... Ahh!"  
"Nghh Oh Sulley, Yes! YES! Im cumming, Gahh!" They both came and moaned their names over and over again, making a slight mess of the bed. As Sulley finished cumming inside of Mike, they both pause and try to take a breath after that exciting adventure. Beads of sweat dribble down both of their faces, and Sulley pulls out of Mike's ass, to see a stream of cum drizzle out. He smiled, and flopped down beside Mike, rubbing his hand lightly on his cock. It felt sticky and wet from his cum, but he couldn't help but get turned on again by the feeling of rubbing a wet cock. Mike bit his lip with every motion Sulley made on his cock, and he opened his eye to see Sulley staring him down with complete pleasure. Everytime Sulley touched his head however, he would jirate. The sensitive skin was just so pleasureable, he never kept rubbing his cock after he came from a vigorous masterbating session. Sulley stopped, and a bit more cum oozed out of Mike. He chuckled and closed his eyes, readying himself for falling asleep. Mike crawled over to the fuzzy one's body and snuggled up warmly to him, feeling drowsiness taking over him and soon falling into a deep slumber. However, before falling asleep, he here' Sulley say...  
"I love you Mike, and I forever will." And he felt soft moist lips kiss him on the forehead, like a butterfly's touch.


End file.
